<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by osa_atsuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951273">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/osa_atsuu/pseuds/osa_atsuu'>osa_atsuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Boys In Love, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Scars, Twincest, basically pwp i think???, commission, faint dom/sub undertones, trans atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/osa_atsuu/pseuds/osa_atsuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu can't stop thinking about that lost practice match. Osamu just wants to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hewwo!!!  This is a commission made for @dalia_isabelh on twitter!! I was very happy to write this, I love trans Atsumu with all my heart 👉👈 Hope you guys enjoy!!</p><p>Come and talk to me about them on twitter at @osaatsuu 😊😊😊😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Urgh, honestly I can't believe it!"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu jumps a bit in his place, startled by his brother's sudden outburst. He glances at him, turning his chair around to face Atsumu and sighs deeply, putting his book down.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still thinking about that practice match, Tsumu? Come on, it's been four days..."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu scowls at him, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "I made the perfect sets, Samu! We should've won! But because—"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Suna was sick, and he missed your sets, Tsumu, I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't 《I know》me, Samu! I'm still pissed ok?  He should've stayed home if he wasn't feeling well!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, like you always do, right? Being reasonnable and all?" he teases, lifting an eyebrow. Osamu knows very well that they're both thinking about all those times Atsumu had tried to stay during practice — despite being sick himself— so he truly has nothing to reproach to Suna in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu, in a very mature move, sticks out his tongue at him and makes a  scrunched up grimace, before turning back to his own desk, away from him. Osamu hears him huff, picking up pens at random and playing aimlessly with them, most likely trying to distract himself to not blow up about the practice match again.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu stares at his twin's back for a few minutes, not saying anything as the blonde keeps fiddling with his pens. He can't help but let his eyes wander, drinking up the sight of his twin's broad back, his muscled shoulders, going down and down to his slim waist and his toned, yet soft ass.</p><p> </p><p>The older twin licks his lips. <em> I'll make it so he won't even have time to think about anything volleyball  related. </em></p><p> </p><p>He takes a few steps towards Atsumu,  watching his every move in case his brother decides to turn around, and slowly wraps his arms around Atsumu's torso. His twin freezes, before relaxing in his embrace, leaning against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu leans down, and places a soft kiss on Atsumu's exposed nape, humming at the satisfied little noise his brother lets out.  Spurred on by the positive reaction, he trails down lower, kissing a trail down his twin's neck, hands slowly stroking over clothed tummy.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's just so addicting, he feels like he can never quite get enough, enough of his love, of body, of his Soul. Osamu always needs more, and he's demanding— but he knows Atsumu wouldn't have him any other way. They fit together perfectly, like the pieces of a single puzzle, always made to be one.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu's hands leave his brother's tummy to grab the chair, and turns it around so he can face Atsumu. The blonde's face is red, blush spreading over to his ears and his neck,  creating the most beautiful picture to grace his eyes.  He licks his lips as he watches Atsumu's chest rise and fall as he heaves, trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Samu... What's gotten into you?..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well...." he says, slowly lowering himself to rest on his knees, "I thought you needed some distraction, don'tcha agree, Tsumtsum?"</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, how he loves this moment... </em> He never gets tired of seeing the understanding dawn on Atsumu's face, as his twin realises what he means. He has to repress a growl when Atsumu spreads his legs on instinct, a proof of how many times they've done this before.</p><p> </p><p>"Remove your shirt, babe..."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu lets out a soft moan at the words, obediently  reaching up to tuck his shirt off over his head and throw it further on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Good boy...." he whispers, leaning foward. He places his lips over Atsumu's gently, kissing him softly and lovingly, as he lets his hands roam over his brother's chest. Atsumu gasps into the kiss, hands balling up into little fists and gripping Osamu's shirt helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>He moves his lips a bit more, biting into Atsumu's lower lip with insistance and he feels his twin shiver, opening his mouth up for him. Osamu groans as he rubs his tongue slowly against Atsumu's, making both of them moan as the kiss deepens and grows more desperate.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu can feel himself harden, cock throbbing in his pants, but this isn't about him. </p><p> </p><p>Today he spoils Atsumu first and foremost.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away from his twin with reluctance, and Atsumu makes a low whining noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Samu, aah... Come back...."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu shakes his head. "Sshh, Tsumu... Just lean back and relax... Let me take care of you..."</p><p> </p><p>The oldest starts peppering Atsumu's neck with kisses again, feeling his brother soften underneath his touches. He goes lower, all the way to his pulse and then he bites down harshly, digging his teeth into his twin's soft flesh. Atsumu moans loudly, body trembling as Osamu sucks on the mark, hands tugging at Atsumu's pants and boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu continues to put more lovebites on Atsumu as he removes his brother's pants. He loves marking his twin, loves reminding him that he belongs to him and him only, as much as Osamu himself is Atsumu's. They were born together, made for each other, and no one else.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down and growls deep im his chest as he notices how soaked Atsumu's boxers are.  There's a wet patch on them, slick drenching through, and he can even discern Atsumu's soft mounds through the delicate cloth.</p><p> </p><p>It makes him so... hungry. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Samu.... you, aaah... Samu, m- more.... please..."</p><p> </p><p>How could he ever resist his twin?</p><p> </p><p>He kisses lower and lower, pulling the boxers down as he goes, biting and sucking and kissing all over his torso and soft tummy. One of his hands stays over Atsumu's chest, gently playing with his nipples, making the blonde moan and tremble in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he reaches where he wants to be,and he stares.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's pussy is so wet, slick coating all between his legs and  oozing out from his already loose and sloppy entrance, his folds all red and puffy. Osamu can even see his little clit, all engorged, bright red, begging to be touched...  </p><p> </p><p>Osamu looks up, eyes catching Atsumu's, before he dips down, gaze not leaving his as he spreads his twin's lips to lap at his clit. Atsumu throws his head back and mewls, body arching into his touch, hips stuttering as Osamu buries his face between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>The oldest twin grins a bit at Atsumu's reactions. His brother has always been so sensitive and prone to reacting, being noisy as well. He flicks his tongue over the  little nub, licking a few times over it, and then sucking harshly on it, making Atsumu scream in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaahh!... Samu, oh goddddd... Hnn, aah.. Fuck..." </p><p> </p><p>Osamu licks the clit a few more times, fingers digging in Atsumu's soft thigh. "Feels good, baby? You like it when I eat up your little cunt, Tsum? Needy boy...."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu whimpers at his words, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes, cheeks flushed red.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. Hn, I do ... N-need you, Samu... Aah.." </p><p> </p><p>Osamu groans under his breath, and dips back down, pressing his tongue flat over Atsumu's folds, sucking on one and then the other, before going back to his clit, giving him no time to rest. He can taste his brother's slick, wetness oozing out his hole, and he isn't ashamed to admit to himself how addicted he is to it.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is so lost into the pleasure, and Osamu thinks it's the right time to indulge him. His twin is often self conscious about  his chest— though a lot less now that he got his surgery 2 years ago— but he still doesn't let Osamu touch it often, and the oldest considers it as a treat when he gets allowed to. </p><p> </p><p>He gives a few laps over Atsumu's dripping pussy, before reaching up and gently  stroking his brother's scars. Atsumu's entire body jolts, his eyes opening as he gasps and stares at Osamu in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu stops a bit, eyes locked with Atsumu's, waiting for his brother's next move patiently. The blonde bites his lip, tears escaping from his foggy eyes and rolling down his red cheeks slowly, before he whines, rolling his hips shyly towards Osamu's face.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu smiles softly at his twin, gently rubbing over the scars as he leans back down to resume eating him out. He wants Atsumu to know he's loved— that he's beautiful, inside and out, and that Osamu will always be there to remind him in all ways possible.</p><p> </p><p>The spiker licks down lower, and slowly dips his tongue inside of Atsumu's pussy. He can't help the low groan as he can feel the wet warmth around his tongue, soft walls clenching under the intense pleasure. He rubs a bit inside, before pulling back out, then in, then out again. Atsumu's getting even wetter, and Osamu moans as he thrusts his tongue in and out his twin to the sounds of his moans and whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>"AAAAHH!!.. Samu!!... I'm... I'm c-close!... Hhnnn... More, please please pleeaseeee... Fuck Samu, it feels so good!!...." </p><p> </p><p>Osamu groans, dick so hard at his brother's cries — it's intoxicating, and he only has one thought right now and that's to make Atsumu come. He brings a hand down to rub and pinch Atsumu's clit as he continues to mercilessly fuck him with his tongue, sucking at his entrance, not giving him time to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel it before it arrives—  Atsumu's body shaking like crazy, legs tightening around Osamu to keep him in place, hips grinding in time with his brother's movements, hands gripping Osamu's hair, little mewls and pants and screams—</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu comes, unwiding, letting out a loud moan as he trembles and twitches in his hold, slick gushing out his abused hole as pleasure washes all over his entire being. Osamu moans as well, loving the feeling of his brother letting go for him, feeling so Good because of him, because of his touches.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls back, licking the slick off his lips as Atsumu heaves and pants in his seat, trying to regain his senses after such an intense orgasm. Osamu watches him lovingly, proud of himself for putting him in this state. Atsumu shakily inhales, then exhales and looks at him with droopy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, that felt... So good... Hmmm... " He looks so sleepy, blinking slowly. "But Samu... Ya didn't, hn... Come yet...."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, the evening's not over now, is it?... Or did you really think that was it, Tsumu?"</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gulps, before grinning at him lazily. "Oh yeah?.... Hn... In that case....  Help me out, *Nii-san*?"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sucks in a breath, before standing up and hooking his arms under Atsumu's legs, lifting him up gently from the chair to carry him to the bed. He looks mournfully at the slick stains covering the chair — he'll need to clean that up later —  before refocusing his attention on his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon, babe..." </p><p> </p><p>He chuckles softly. His plan did work, after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>